Celene
Lexi Melentha (レキシー, Lexi) is a female supporting character in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "allen Vth." She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. Appearance Her jet black hair reaches down to her shoulders, but sadly, that is as long as they reach. Her hair is combed neatly downwards, but the black strands of hair that would be on her face is always brushed to the side. She has solid, navy blue eyes. Her height is five feet with five inches with an age of Fifteen. Personality If unsure of things, she will always try to investigate what is happening before doing anything rash. She is calm most of the times, but that becomes less apparent when dealing with something. Whether it be sports or doing something academic (she doesn't grow aggressive or anything, her face just grows serious from what it usually is). The reason she wants to know what is always happening, is because she doesn't want any trouble she has no knowledge off to bother her friends, so she handles quite a lot of things. This doesn't mean she lets others push her around, because it's quite the contrary, she always forms safe but creative plans. She is lenient for her ideas to be modified, but can often question the changes if there is a chance it might fail. However, if there is little time to the deadline, she has no choice but to comply to meet the deadline in time. Background Her parents always thought her to be polite, and her friends taught her the rest of how not to be pushed around in the streets, this include avoiding shady groups. The grades she obtained in high reach the near perfect zone in her school, only a handful of students ever got there. Back as a five year old, the only reason she ever got attracted into the world of gaming, is because a friend of hers was kind enough to lend his DS (BTW, it could have a PSP or something else). Those colorful vibrant colors, music produced by an electronic device, and virtual characters who could talk was what sparkled her imagination. Ever since then, she practiced at such a young age in gaming, learning the variety of gameplay in existance and learning from all those unique experiences in each game. The avatar she created was an actual 10 year old version of herself. The reason she did this is because she got nostalgic when hearing what SAO had. Those colors, the ability to experience a new world with all your five senses and living as a warrior brought memories when she was younger. She was quite fascinated with the storylines from the games she played, and always wanted to create one, so SAO gave her a chance to. Equipment and Items Celene's sword.jpg|End-game sword Celene sword.jpg|Low-level green steel sword Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''95 *'HP: 18400 Skills Buffs *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. * Talented Edge - A passive that allows Celene to decrease the durability of a shield by 5% with each sword skill strike. One Handed Sword Skill *Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Sharp Nail' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that attacks with diagonal and horizontal slashes. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A high level sword skill that traces the number "4" in the air. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Exploitation - (5-hit combo) A high-level skill that can only be used after 3 minutes into a fight. It activates after Integrity Blade occurs. This is her follow up counter attack. It deals high amounts of damage. *Royal Strikes - (8-hit combo) A high-level sword skill that attacks in a combination of rapid slashes and stabs, finishing off with a "Y" shaped attack. *Waiting Game - (11-hit combo) A high-level skill that can only be used after 6 minutes into a fight. It activates after Integrity Blade occurs. This attack deals extremely high amounts of damage. Quotes Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player